Weirdo
by synstropezia
Summary: Gara-gara Atsushi berebut panduan bunuh diri milik Dazai dengan Akutagawa, buku tersebut pun robek membuat Dazai marah pada Akutagawa. Untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, Kyouka memutuskan melibatkan diri dan ia sadar; Dazai adalah orang aneh!


**Weirdo**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, crack pair, ga nyambung, aneh, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Pukul dua belas siang adalah waktu bubaran, bagi TK Yokohama yang murid-muridnya pintar merangkai senyuman bunga matahari di bibir mereka. Para penjemput sudah bersiap di depan gerbang. Melepas rindu dengan berpelukan, lantas menggandeng tangan mungil anak mereka. Kurang dari sepuluh menit sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa yang masih tinggal, dan suasana mendadak canggung entah bagaimana.

Izumi Kyouka telah berhitung tadi. Ada tiga anak termasuk dirinya, yang belum dijemput orang tua mereka. Kedua bocah itu laki-laki. Namanya Dazai Osamu dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Kecanggungan ini bersumber dari mereka. Kyouka tahu penyebabnya karena Nakajima Atsushi–sahabat baiknya bercerita sedikit.

"Osamu. Papa datang menjemput," ujar seorang pria tua menghampiri putranya yang berperban. Osamu justru memalingkan wajah, membuat sang ayah terheran-heran.

"Papa lama banget!"

"Kayaknya Osamu lagi bete. Memang papa kelamaan?"

"Bukan kayaknya tapi emang bete gara-gara dia!" Tanpa tahu malu Osamu menunjuk Ryuu yang tertunduk. Jika ditilik dari dekat, mata hitam jelaganya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Nak Ryuu melakukan apa padamu?"

"Dia merobek buku panduan bunuh diriku! Padahal aku udah bilang jaga baik-baik." Rasa kesal Osamu menjadi-jadi saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Bibir Ryuu kembali terkatup, ketika bocah perban itu memilih menjauh dibandingkan mendengar penjelasannya.

"Jangan sedih, Nak Ryuu. Nanti om bujuk supaya Osamu mau memaafkanmu, ya?" Yang bersangkutan sebatas mengangguk pelan. Ayah angkat Osamu–yakni Mori Ougai berlari menghampiri putranya, agar jarak mereka tidak berjauhan.

Usai menontoni drama kecil-kecilan tadi, Kyouka dijemput oleh ibunya yang menyapa Ryuu dengan ramah. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, sebungkus permen stroberi diberikan Kyouka pada Ryuu. Di belakangnya terdapat gambar kepala yang tersenyum–permen di mana orang-orang bisa menuliskan atau menggambarkan sesuatu memang tengah eksis sekarang.

"Te-terima ... kasih ..." ujar Ryuu malu-malu. Kyouka menengok pada teman sepermainannya itu, lantas mengacungkan jempol entah bermaksud apa.

Sama seperti Mori Ougai, Kyouka juga ingin memperbaiki hubungan Ryuu dan Osamu.

* * *

Rumah Kyouka dekat dengan taman kota. Samar-samar dari kejauhan, perempuan penyuka kelinci itu mendapati Osamu tengah duduk di ayunan. Mengetahui apa yang putrinya pikirkan, ibu Kyouka menitipkan pesan berupa 'ajakan makan siang' untuk Osamu. Jempol kembali diacungkan menyetujui permintaan tersebut. Kyouka berlari penuh semangat menuju taman kota. Langkahnya agak dipelankan sewaktu mendekati ayunan.

"Boleh aku duduk di samping?" tanya Kyouka menunjuk ayunan yang masih kosong. Osamu sekadar mengangguk tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Nyatanya mereka bukan teman dekat. Jadilah Kyouka membiarkan lima menit berlangsung hening, dan hanya diisi suara ayunan yang Osamu gerakkan pelan-pelan. Kala bocah perban itu mengeluarkan buku panduan bunuh dirinya yang terbelah dua, barulah Kyouka membuat pergerakan dengan menunjuk bacaan tersebut.

"Atsushi ingin minta maaf soal buku itu."

"Kenapa jadi dia yang minta maaf?" Wajah Osamu masih masam. Setahunya setelah balik dari toilet, Ryuu tengah memegang bukunya dalam keadaan terbelah dua. Mereka sempat ribut. Untung dilerai Pak Fukuzawa.

"Saat kamu di toilet Atsushi bilang, dia berebut bukumu dengan Ryuu."

"Cih~ Dasar bocah menyebalkan."

"Tapi kamu juga anak-anak." Umur mereka sama-sama lima tahun, kok. Namun, Osamu ini memang aneh. Kyouka saja tidak tahu apa itu 'panduan bunuh diri'. Sepertinya, sih, bukan cerita_ princess _macam Aurora, dan kawan-kawan.

Mungkin komik pertarungan seperti yang sering para cowok bicarakan. Sekarang Kyouka malah mencuri-curi pandang, untuk mengintip isi buku Osamu.

"Jelas beda. Aku ini cendekiawan."

"Ce ... apa?" Mereka belum mempelajari kata itu. Pak Fukuzawa baru mengajari soal buah-buahan, dengan menggunakan kartu warna-warni yang Kyouka sukai.

"Cendekiawan~ Kamu pasti enggak tau kata itu."

"Berarti kamu tau arti kata '_ass_'?" Mata cokelat Osamu mengerjap-ngerjap. Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia memang punya yang begituan? Kyouka sebatas menggidikkan bahu sewaktu ditatap. Dengan polosnya menunjuk sekumpulan anak SMP tengah merokok di seberang mereka.

"Hmmm ... '_ass_' itu akronim dari 'aku senang sekali'."

"Akronim artinya apa?"

"Singkatan. Kalo mau tanya-tanya lagi boleh aja. Tapi kita ganti tempat." Diam-diam senyuman Osamu menyiratkan kebanggaan. Binar di mata Kyouka tentu saja tampak, karena kagum akan kepintarannya.

"Mamaku ngajak makan siang. Harus ikut."

"Kebetulan aku lagi nunggu Tachihara jemput. Jadi, aku bakal mampir buat makan siang di rumahmu. Bukan pengen gratis, lho."

"Om Mori ke mana emangnya?"

"Langsung pergi gitu aja gara-gara pekerjaannya. Udah, ah. Males bahas dia."

Lagi pula Osamu sudah biasa ditinggal di taman kota, terus menunggu Tachihara alias supir pribadi Mori menjemput. Namun, ia baru tahu Kyouka tinggal di sekitar sini. Rumahnya pun sangat dekat–tinggal menyeberang dan jalan kaki sebentar sudah kelihatan. Osamu hanya mengikuti langkah Kyouka, termasuk mengekori ke halaman belakang. Ada kandang berisi dua kelinci putih yang menggemaskan. Warna matanya merah membuat Osamu tertarik.

"Mau memberi makan?" Wortel disodorkan pada Osamu. Selagi bocah perban itu memperhatikan sayuran di tangannya, Kyouka melepas kelinci agar berlarian.

"Harusnya dikasih pas lagi di kandang, kan?"

"Aku lebih suka gini." Komentar berhenti disuarakan. Osamu mengikuti cara Kyouka yang memperlihatkan wortel. Kelincinya pun datang, dan mengunyah dengan lahap membuat Osamu memerah–dia sedikit senang, tetapi menyembunyikan ekspresi itu dari Kyouka yang memiringkan kepala.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, bukan?" Samar-samar pula Kyouka menangkap merah yang terbit di pipi Osamu. Namun, ia memilih diam daripada berkomentar.

"Boleh juga~ Kelincinya penurut."

"Nanti akan kuajari atraksi sirkus kayak di televisi." Mendengar niat Kyouka si bocah perban justru cekikikan. Lagi, Kyouka memiringkan kepalanya heran karena merasa, tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan tersebut.

"Kelinci itu beda sama hewan-hewan sirkus. Kalo kamu mau yang bisa dilatih, mending beli anjing aja."

"Anjing itu mahal."

"Gimana kalo kamu ajarin kelincimu bersuara kayak anjing? Sama aja, kan, jadinya?" Tiga bulan Kyouka memelihara mereka, belum sekali pun ia mendengar peliharaannya bersuara. Saran Osamu mungkin bagus juga. Kyouka mengangguk paham, dan Osamu kembali cekikikan.

"Nanti kamu bantu, ya."

"Itu pun kalo aku enggak sibuk~ Lagian, kelinci lebih enak dijadiin sate daripada diajarin a–"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyouka lebih dulu memotong dengan mengambil kelinci yang Osamu beri makan. Dua-duanya langsung dikandangkan, dikunci, bahkan dijaga oleh Kyouka yang merentangkan tangan. Kini Osamu sedikit menyesal, karena bercandanya terhadap Kyouka keterlaluan–apa lagi soal melatih kelinci menjadi bersuara anjing. Bagaimana cara dia meminta maaf kalau begini?

"Jangan sentuh kelinciku lagi."

"Be-bercanda, kok! Mana mungkin aku jadiin kelincimu sate."

"Makan siang dulu, Kyouka. Main dengan kelincinya nanti saja!" Seribu untung ibu Kyouka menghentikan mereka. Bisa-bisa Osamu berbusa kalau terus dipelototi.

Lupakan dulu perihal kelinci. Harum yang asing dari meja makan menggelitik perut Osamu, membuatnya ikut berlari bersama Kyouka yang buru-buru naik kursi. Tudung saji dibuka oleh ibu Kyouka memperlihatkan sepanci tongseng, dan tumis kangkung yang wangi saus tiramnya amat terasa. Mereka berdoa dulu sebelum makan. Kyouka mengambil nasi dengan semangat, sementara Osamu kebingungan sendiri.

"Ada apa, Dek?" Sepiring nasi diberikan oleh ibu Kyouka, pada Osamu yang belum melepas pandangan dari tongseng. Entah makanan apa itu. Aromanya lebih nikmat dibandingkan _steak _menurut Osamu.

"Daging apa itu yang di panci?"

"Namanya tongseng. Bukan daging kelinci, tapi sapi," jawab Kyouka cepat. Pandangan Osamu mendadak dialihkan mengundang tawa ibu Kyouka yang berpikir, 'dia paling malu-malu'.

"Jika kamu mencari sate kelinci. Di sini enggak ada."

"Kata siapa aku mau makan sate kelinci?" Osamu pikir untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, topik mengenai 'kelinci' mustahil dihentikan. Malahan secara tidak langsung, ia merasai Kyouka mengirim sinyal permusuhan lewat gerak-geriknya.

"Tongseng lebih enak dibandingkan sate kelinci. Kamu harus coba."

"Sudah, sudah. Makan dulu. Kalian bisa membahas sate kelinci setelah ini."

Enggak. Mustahil Osamu mau setelah diintimidasi terus-menerus–tambahannya adalah Kyouka menyendokkan tongseng sampai Osamu enek, bahkan ia terpaksa memelas agar semua ini dihentikan. Makan siang pun berakhir setelah lauk di meja kandas–ujung-ujungnya tetap Kyouka yang menghabiskan, karena Osamu memang kekenyangan. Selagi Kyouka membantu ibunya mencuci piring, bocah perban itu duduk manis sambil menyandarkan kepala di meja.

"Lidahmu udah bersih dari sate kelinci?" Mendengar pertanyaan se-horor itu Osamu mengangkat kepala. Padahal baru makan, tetapi tenaganya seolah-olah hilang sehingga ia mengangguk lemah.

"Mau langsung pulang atau gimana?"

"Tachihara belum dateng. Tadi sebelum kita ke rumahmu, aku bilang ke pak satpam supaya Tachihara menyusul kemari."

"Soal bukumu gimana? Mau coba diselotip?"

"Mustahil~ Rusaknya parah banget. Aku harus beli baru, tapi buku ini udah enggak ada stoknya." Mereka kini sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kalau dibiarkan berlanjut kayak sekarang, bisa-bisa Kyouka gagal membuat mereka baikan.

"Kita main dulu ke kamarku. Urusan buku belakangan aja."

_GREP! _

Tangan Osamu digenggam Kyouka seerat mungkin. Kamarnya dekat dengan dapur. Ruangan serba putih yang dipenuhi dekorasi kelinci menyambut pandangan mereka, saat Kyouka membuka pintu lantas menutupnya rapat-rapat. Obrolan soal sate masih terngiang-ngiang, sehingga Osamu malah berdiri walau dipersilakan duduk–mau bagaimana lagi, lantainya pun gambar kelinci!

_"Jangan dudukin kelincinya."_

Siapa tahu Kyouka bilang begitu, kan? Jadilah Osamu berdiri saja.

"Lantainya bersih, kok." Tawaran itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Sebelum Kyouka berpikir aneh-aneh, Osamu harus memberi alasan dengan cepat.

"Pegel duduk terus. Sekalian juga biar aku bisa cek jendela~" Kalau dipikir lebih mendalam, bukannya menapaki lantai sama saja menginjak kelinci? Tetapi masa iya Osamu mengambang? Melayang macam di film begitu?

Lagian Kyouka tidak melayangkan protes seperti, 'jangan injak kelinci di lantai'. Kenapa Osamu pusing sendiri coba? Jadilah dia duduk daripada risih ditatap rasa heran Kyouka.

"Terus kita mau ngapain sekarang?" Ini kali pertama Osamu bermain ke kamar seseorang–cewek pula. Kyouka bergeming di atas kasur. Kira-kira apa kesukaan anak cowok?

"Biasanya aku, Yosano dan Higuchi main barbie."

"Heee ... enggak mau~ Masa cowok main barbie?"

"Masak-masakan?" Kyouka punya perlatannya di kotak mainan. Namun, Osamu langsung menggeleng seolah-olah berkata, 'itu juga mainan perempuan'–padahal sekarang banyak chef pria. Mungkin cita-cita Osamu bukan juru masak.

"Biasanya anak cowok main apa?" Ternyata Osamu itu banyak maunya. Atsushi saja tak keberatan jika bermain masak-masakan, atau boneka barbie.

"Enggak tau~ Emangnya aku keliatan kayak orang suka main?"

"Hobimu?"

"Bunuh diri!" Entah bagaimana Osamu bisa mengatakan hal seaneh itu dengan lantang. Tubuhnya bahkan spontan berdiri, seakan-akan dia punya hobi adalah yang terkeren di jagat raya.

"Aku enggak tau itu hobi kayak apa. Mau main pangeran dan tuan putri?"

"Omong-omong soal pangeran, aku sebenernya udah menjadi itu." Telunjuk Osamu mengarah ke luar jendela. Meskipun Kyouka mengikuti arahannya, tiada satu pun pemikiran terlintas untuk menjelaskan ucapan tersebut.

"Pangeran kamus?"

"Pfttt ... bukan~ Kamu inget soal anak-anak SMP yang ngerokok di depan kita? Aku sengaja minta pindah tempat, karena mereka mau mengincar kita. Berarti secara enggak langsung aku udah jadi pangeran, dan kamu tuan putrinya~"

"Kata ibuku kita enggak perlu takut kalo enggak salah. Lagi pula aku punya ini."

'Ini'? Rasa bosan Osamu terusir, usai mendengar kalimat yang sengaja digantung itu. Entah Kyouka mencari apa di kotak mainannya. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, ia menunjukkan tongkat sihir berwarna pink bentuk hati. Kedua tangannya mengayunkan tongkat tersebut seolah-olah memukul lawan. Osamu merasa terhibur, dan sang bocah tertawa lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Akan kupukul mereka pakai ini."

"Hahaha ... masa iya kamu balik dulu ke rumah, terus ambil tongkatnya?"

"Katamu mereka mengincar kita. Kita enggak salah, jadi harus melawan."

"Tingkahmu mirip Azure. Dia ju–" Sadar dengan perkataannya, Osamu buru-buru menutup mulut lantas memalingkan wajah. Cahaya mekar di sepasang mata Kyouka, dan itu sangat terang seolah-olah matahari tinggal di sana.

"Ternyata kamu nonton '_Azure The Magical Girl_'." Sewaktu mengucapakannya Kyouka terdengar berlepotan. Sekarang ini Osamu jadi terjebak di antara ingin tertawa dan berhenti menjaga _image_, atau terus mempertahankan harga dirinya gara-gara ketahuan menonton acara itu.

"Kebetulan nonton aja, kok. Kadang suka bangun kepagian jadinya–"

Pilihan kedua sia-sia ternyata. Sementara Osamu sibuk membela diri, Kyouka malah asyik membongkar laci meja belajar mencari sesuatu. Merasa diabaikan, Osamu pun mengambek dan membelakangi perempuan maniak kelinci itu. Saat punggungnya dicolek pun ia tidak menengok, bahkan memejamkan mata dari Kyouka yang malas ambil pusing–wajah Osamu ditiup berulang kali, agar kembali membuka pandangan.

"Apaan sih?" Gara-gara kesal Osamu jadi membuka mata. Tiga buah komik Kyouka sodorkan tanpa penjelasan. Keseriusan temannya itu membuat Osamu luluh, sehingga diterima walau masih ragu-ragu.

"Untuk menggantikan bukumu."

"Maksudmu panduan bunuh diri?"

"Uhm! Kupikir itu komik langka. Tapi tiga komik yang aku kasih juga bagus, kok. Kalo kamu mau, nanti kuberi lagi sampai puas. Aku punya banyak."

"Kamu melakukan ini buat Ryuu?"

"Selain soal komik langkamu, Atsushi juga cerita kalo dia ngerasa enggak enak sama Ryuu. Atsushi tau dari dulu Ryuu mau temenan sama kamu, tapi dia malah hancurin kesempatan Ryuu karena enggak sengaja robek komikmu."

"Kutebak. Nama kelincimu pasti salah satunya Atsushi." Keterkejutan Kyouka menjadi jawaban yang Osamu cari. Hubungannya dengan Atsushi memang baik. Wajar saja kalau dijadikan nama peliharaan–malah Osamu mengira, kelincinya mereka beli sama-sama.

"Tau dari mana?"

"Begini-begini aku jago main tebak-tebakan~ Soal komiknya–", "Atau kalo enggak. Aku pinjamkan dulu." Setelah dikejutkan dengan komik, Kyouka memberikan boneka kelincinya pada Osamu. Untuk yang ini, bocah perban itu tidak terpikirkan apa pun.

"Bukumu adalah hal berharga untukmu. Boneka kelinciku juga merupakan hal berharga untukku. Sampai kamu nemuin hal yang berharga buatmu, kamu boleh menyimpannya."

"Tapi nanti kamu enggak punya hal berharga kalo boneka kelincinya dikasih ke aku."

"Menurutku kamu yang menjaga boneka kelinciku juga hal berharga, kok."

Osamu senang, karena boneka itu tidak dipinjamkan oleh orang dewasa yang menyebalkan. Kyouka adalah anak baik. Meskipun sempat menyesali pertemuan mereka, ternyata enggak seburuk bayangan Osamu walau keduanya sulit menyatu. Suatu hari nanti pula, Osamu ingin mengembalikan boneka kelinci ini dan memberitahu; bahwa Kyouka adalah hal berharga untuknya.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

_CKLEK!_

"Tuan Muda Osamu?" Kepala seseorang menyembul dari balik pintu. Osamu segera berlari ke arah pemuda itu, sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang memimbulkan tanda tanya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Makasih buat tongseng sama boneka kelincinya."

"Jaga baik-baik. Nanti kembalikan kalo kamu udah menemukan hal yang berharga buatmu."

"Kapan-kapan, aku mau jadi temenmu lagi. _Bye-bye._" Terdengar janggal, ya? Namun, Kyouka memang benci memusingkan sesuatu. Lagian, siapa tahu itu cara ce ... _ce_ apa tadi? Intinya begitulah cara Osamu merangkaikan kata-kata.

"_Bye-bye_." Sejenak Kyouka melambaikan tangan. Pintu ditutup dan bayangan mereka menghilang dari pandangan Kyouka.

Untuk sekarang ini, Osamu belum siap mengatakannya. Jadi, boneka kelinci Kyouka dia simpan dulu, sekaligus agar mereka bisa bertemu karena sebuah alasan (sekalian menjelaskan soal melatih kelinci menjadi bersuara anjing itu bohongan)

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Fic ini bikin ngakak ya kalo dipikir-pikir lagi? tapi demi otp baru akan kulakukan apapun wkwkw. aku dapet inspirasi buat fic ini setelah liat fanart di mana dazai meluk boneka kelinci. jadi kupikir itu lucu, terus kubuat deh tanpa mikirin ini absurd atau ga wkwkw (situ kapan sih bikin fic ga absurd?) terus juga adegan atsushi akutagawa rebutan buku terinspiriasi dari duojin di fb.

oke makasih banget kalo ada yang baca fic aneh dengan crack pair ini. semoga kalian terhibur aja~ kalo enggak ada yang baca yaudah, lagian ini buat memenuhi asupan diri sendiri.


End file.
